Paradox
by Elvendorked
Summary: Their odds are slim, but they are the only odds that they have got. A collection of short drabbles, focused on each of the tributes to have ever competed in the Hunger Games. 7: Mags.
1. Peeta

**A.N. I have officially been obsessed with The Hunger Games for over two years. I thought it was high time I started writing about it. Tell me if I should continue.**

* * *

><p>She saved them both. And now, everybody in Panem, from the youngest child to the most hardcore rebel, knows her name. Even the ones who did not watch the Games.<p>

Her name was the thing that was gossiped about in whispers and hushed tones; spreading like wildfire, igniting hope. Her name was the first thing he thought in the morning and the last thing at night. Her name was powerful and just like the owner of it, contagious, untameable. It burned in the heart of the people.

_Katniss Everdeen._

Well, they know his name too, but he likes to think that hers comes easier to their lips.

* * *

><p><strong>~The Moonlit Waters<strong>


	2. Morphling

**A.N. Thank you for those who alerted! I'm so grateful, but a review would be nice. Here's another.**

* * *

><p>The male morphling from Six had always loved water. Being from the transport district, he rarely saw masses of it, but sometimes, riding on the trains with his father, he would see parts of the ocean in the distance. So naturally, he would stick his head out, crane his neck, to catch only glimpses of the shimmering blue. He had always admired the disco of colours, the breaking of waves and the way the water rippled in the sun. A beautiful unity of movements, sights and sounds, all combined into one.<p>

So in a way, the arena was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>~The Moonlit Waters<strong>


	3. Foxface

**A.N. Slightly longer, yes, but I feel that she deserves it. I am now taking suggestions for future tributes, so click that 'review' button below! You know you want to.**

* * *

><p>Being elusive; something that she was good at. So good that not many, even in her home district, knew much more than her name. Her previous life was hard in Five. She found herself frequently squatting in alleys, or perhaps picking an apple or two from a neighbour's tree. Even pick-pocketing those among large crowds. It could not be stealing, she told herself, not if she so desperately needed it.<p>

Brains was one of the few things that she had, but sometimes, having only brains was not enough.

Nevertheless, her habits carried her through the Games. Being sly, sharp and having senses like a fox kept her alive. She was inexplicably more cunning than the others, no doubt about that. Her strategy was simple. Lie low, avoid confrontation and most importantly, outfox the others.

She had a name, yes, but people only knew her face. _Foxface._

* * *

><p><strong>~The Moonlit Waters<strong>


	4. Johanna

**A.N. For those who asked, yes, I will do multiple drabbles for a tribute if it comes to it. Here's the girl who has no-one left to love:**

* * *

><p>Johanna was used to waking up screaming, in the middle of the night. It was nothing new; there was nothing she could do about the nightmares, despite what anybody else told her. She would bolt up to an upright position, clenching and unclenching her clammy hands and shivering in her cold sweat. The horrific images lingered, like mites clinging to her skin, her clothes, her hair. They shone as if on plasma screens in the darkness and drifted behind closed eyes, with only the rush of cool water being able to wash them away. Johanna was used to this. This was routine. This was her life.<p>

But being reaped back into the Games? That wasn't routine.

* * *

><p><strong>~The Moonlit Waters<strong>


	5. Cecelia

**A.N. I will answer the requests, but I will mix in some minor tributes among the more important ones as well. District Eight:**

* * *

><p>She would have never imagined that she would be the one to step back into the arena.<p>

She had thought that she had finally done it. She had thought that she had escaped. She had won her Games, grew up, married and had a family. Most importantly, Snow had left her alone. So in simple words, she was happy. Despite her worries each year for her three children, together, they had always beaten the odds. Such fates were rare for a victor and she was one of the lucky ones, she often told herself.

But sometimes, it is the luckiest that fall.

* * *

><p><strong>~The Moonlit Waters<strong>


	6. Haymitch

**A.N. Despite his usual drunken stupor, one of the most inspirational characters in the series:**

* * *

><p>They took his girl, they took his family and they took everything else that mattered. Haymitch often wondered what more they could take from him. Others often wondered what more he had left to live for. But behind his seemingly tough outer-shell, Haymitch was just as vulnerable as any other victor – easily wounded, damaged and broken. Haymitch may have been pitied, mocked and laughed at, but not many around him truly understood him. Only those closest to him (who was he kidding?), perhaps only himself, truly recognised the value of his own life. Yet ultimately, Haymitch lived by what he preached and what he preached was possibly the most valuable advice anyone could give:<p>

"Stay alive."

* * *

><p><strong>~The Moonlit Waters<strong>


	7. Mags

**A.N. First of all, Merry Merry Christmas everybody! Hope you all have a wonder-tastic day. Moving on, I have so much admiration for this character. I wish I could be as brave as her:**

* * *

><p>"It's no use."<p>

Mags was not stupid and she knew a lost cause when she saw one. And this situation was a lost cause. She had known that she probably would not survive these Games of course; she had prepared herself for that. But she was not scared. Far from it, in fact, Mags was ready to die. It seems odd, for someone so strong to just seemingly give up so suddenly. Mags did not think of it like that though. She had thought of another word, a bittersweet word, one that would instantly bring a tumble of emotions once thought of.

_Sacrifice._

* * *

><p><strong>~The Moonlit Waters<strong>


End file.
